Many methods for preparation of a foamed hot drink from cartridges in a beverage dispenser are known.
In EP0272922, a package is used in a beverage dispenser to provide drinks. The package may contain any desired beverage ingredients, for example, roast and ground coffee, leaf tea, chocolate powder and, according to individual taste, powdered milk or creamer, sugar and/or an artificial sweetener. Alternatively, the package may contain liquid beverage ingredients for one preparation of hot or cold beverages, for example a syrup concentrate from the preparation of a carbonated cold beverage therefrom.
WO 02/087400 comprises providing a capsule with a foamable ingredient adapted for a beverage production machine. A fluid is injected into the receptacle in a jet from a nozzle having a small diameter. This method requires, after dilution by injection of water in the capsule, a further step of injection of water in a jet into the receptacle to foam the beverage.
However, it does not exist a method for providing a truly cold coffee and/or cocoa-based beverage with an enhanced creamy head of foam.